1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for enabling a User Equipment (UE) to multiplex an uplink channel and an uplink signal and to control transmission power for an uplink channel and an uplink signal. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of a UE for multiplexing and transmitting various uplink channels and uplink signals in a dual connectivity environment where transmission and reception are performed by different Base Stations (BSs), a method of controlling the transmission power of various uplink channels and uplink signals, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advances in communication systems, various wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system has been affiliated with 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system may be capable of transmitting and receiving, at a high speed, a large amount of various data such as multimedia data, image data, and, radio signal, as well as a voice data. Accordingly, there is a demand for developing technology that enables transmitting and receiving a large amount of data at high-speed, as fast as a wired communication network. For efficiently transmitting a large amount of data, transmission of data using a plurality of cells was introduced.
A technology has been introduced for deploying a plurality of small Base Stations (BSs) having a relatively narrow coverage, such as a small cell, so as to transmit a large amount of data at a high speed, and to reliably transmit and receive data in an environment where a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) are concentrated in a predetermined BS.
Also, dual connectivity has been introduced. The dual connectivity enables a UE to communicate using the small cell and an existing macro cell. In the dual connectivity situation, a UE may perform wireless communication with a plurality of BSs.
However, the UE uses a limited uplink transmission power to transmit an uplink channel and an uplink signal. Thus, there are demands i) for discussing a method of multiplexing and transmitting various uplink channels and uplink signals, ii) for discussing a method of distributing the limited transmission power of UE to a plurality of BSs that form dual connectivity, and iii) for defining standards for distributing transmission power to various channels and uplink signals transmitted in parallel. That is, the UE may not transmit an uplink channel and an uplink signal using dual connectivity if it fails to solve the problem associated with the standards for distributing transmission power with respect to each uplink channel and each uplink signal and for transmitting an uplink channel and an uplink signal. Furthermore, the BS may not accurately receive the corresponding uplink channel and the corresponding uplink signal.